Joker's Welcome to Smash Ultimate
by Zizeroid
Summary: This tells the tale of Ren Amamiya (aka Joker) and his friends, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, entering the world of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!


_Hello again! This tells the story of Joker moving in (with the Phantom Thieves accompanying him) to the wonderful world of Super Smash Bros Ultimate!_

**_*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*_**

That was the sound that a flying train was making (despite a lack of railroad tracks), coming to a halt in front of Master Hand's Lair.

"Is this the place? Is this…the Smash Tournament?" asked the orange-haired teenager, as a group of teenagers exit the train and approached the middle of the stage.

**_(BGM Playing – Last Surprise (Instrumental) from Persona 5)_**

**_"HELLO, NEWCOMERS!" _**screamed a loud, booming voice as a giant hand was approaching towards the group like a missile.

"WAAAAHH! What is _THAT_?" asked the blonde-haired teen, pointing at the giant hand. The Phantom Thieves of Heart immediately transformed into their Metaverse garbs, ready to attack.

**_"Ah, worry not, newcomers! I've come to welcome you to this wonderful tournament! Not to fight! My name is Master Hand! How do you do?"_** said the big, booming giant hand as he made a handshake gesture. Upon hearing this friendly manner, the Phantom Thieves changed back into their normal clothes. The messy-haired teen approached Master Hand then lend out a handshake. The giant hand complied with this action, gently shaking the teen's hand, not wanting to accidently break any bones in his body.

**_(BGM Volume lowers, but still plays)_**

"Hello, um…Master Hand. My name is Ren Amamiya. And these are my friends, Morgana, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, and Haru Okumura. And we are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. We-"

**_"Ah-ah-ah! Save the introductions for the perfect-attendance crew!"_** said Master Hand, interrupting Ren. The giant hand began to wave himself in a circle and snapped his fingers, summoning the "perfect-attendance crew" of Smash. The Phantom Thieves were surprised to see eight fighters summoned out of nowhere.

"Wah! What happened? Master Hand? Is-a something the matter?" asked Mario.

**_"I wholeheartedly apologize for interrupting whatever you eight were doing, but I just wanted our newcomer and his friends to be introduced!"_** said Master Hand, pointing at Ren. Mario turned to the messy-haired boy and approached him with a welcoming smile and a handshake.

"Hello! My name is-a Mario! What's-a your name?" asked the plumber cheerfully.

"Ren, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru. Yours?" Ren replied, shaking Mario's hand while pointing at his teammates.

"Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu!" Mario replied, doing the exact same thing Ren did.

Both the Phantom Thieves and the seven other Smashers approached each other, stirring up conversations.

"Uh…what's up, big guy?" asked Ryuji, approaching Donkey Kong. The large primate gave the boy a _very_ large toothy grin. "_Goddamn, he's huge._" The boy thought. Ryuji raises a thumb-up, then the large ape gave him a thumbs-up back in response, still smiling. "So, uh…DK, was it? You wanna hang out sometime?" asked Ryuji awkwardly. Donkey Kong stands tall and proud, beating his chest rapidly, and gives the dyed-haired boy another thumbs-up as if to say "Yes".

"Ah. Hello there." Yusuke stated, approaching Fox. "The pleasure's mine."

"Hello there! I'm Fox McCloud. You're Yusuke, aren't you?" Fox asked.

"Yes. My name is Yusuke. And I…am an artist!" The blue-haired boy boastfully replied, raising his arms high to the sky, as he changed into his Metaverse alter-ego, Fox. Fox was caught off-guard by this response.

"Uh…well, I'm a pilot. In space. I've saved the galaxy multiple times from threats such as Andross." Fox replied bashfully.

"_A space pilot? What an odd, yet interesting fellow I've come across…_" Yusuke thought to himself.

"AAAAHHHH! Aren't you just the cutest thing EVER!" Futaba squealed, running up to Pikachu and hugging it tightly as if it was a plush.

"Pi! P-Pika…" said the Pokemon painfully as it was being squeezed very, very tightly.

"Futaba! Let him go! You're suffocating him! Besides, you don't know what he'll do if you continue to squeeze him!" Morgana yelled, noticing the electric mouse in pain.

"Oh come on, Mona! It's so cute! What's the worse it can-"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed the Pokemon as it electrocutes the orange-haired teenager in defense. Futaba's hair was spiked everywhere like an afro as a result.

"U-Ugh…sorry…" said the girl weakly, as she slowly but surely got back up and was now face-to-face with a green dinosaur. "Uh…hello! You're not gonna shock me like that mouse did, are you?" Yoshi shook his head "no" and gave her a hair brush. "Ah…thank you." Futaba thanked the green dinosaur as she brushed her hair back to normal. Yoshi turned around and pointed to his back as if to say "Wanna go for a ride?" "Wait, I can ride you? Are you like a horse or something? No wait, actually…looking closer at your…anatomy, you look more like a dinosaur!" Futaba analyzed, then Yoshi gave her a nod as if to say "Yes, I am a dinosaur." Futaba was surprised that this dinosaur could understand human speech. "Well, either way, let's ride!" She proclaimed happily as hopped onto Yoshi's back, enjoying the ride.

"Pi…Pika…" Pikachu said, slowly recovering from nearly being suffocated to death. Morgana walked up to him for comfort.

"Hey, uh…sorry about that." Morgana said awkwardly.

"Pika…Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, taking Morgana's right hand and shaking him happily.

"So is, 'Pika' and 'Pikachu' all you can say or something?" Morgana asked confusingly.

"Pikachu!" The Pokemon replied, nodding his head.

"Huh. Then I guess communication between the both of us is gonna be harder than I thought…but I'm sure we'll manage!" Morgan thought optimistically.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied happily.

"Hiiiiiiii!" said Kirby, waving happily at Haru.

"Ah! Well, aren't you a cute one!" Haru stated cheerfully, patting Kirby on the head.

"Puyo…" Kirby replied calmly, enjoying the head pat Haru was giving her.

"Can…can I give you a hug you? I promise I won't squeeze you to death like my friend did to that mouse." Haru asked timidly. Kirby replied with open arms, as Haru kneeled down to him a warm, welcoming hug. "_He's so soft…_" Haru thought.

"_Puyoooooooo…_" Kirby thought softly to himself.

"So, what's your deal here?" said Samus, who took off her helmet, asking Ann and Makoto. While putting a hand on her hip.

"We were asked to come along to accompany out friend. And well as stay here with him. But it said Ren would be doing all the fighting and that we would be serving as… _*sigh* …background characters_." said Ann sadly.

"Not even as assist characters? Sorry to hear that." Samus replied.

"But…it's not all that bad! The letter he received _DID_ say that we could help him out in an All-Out Attack! And that we would also be serving as Spirits!" Makoto replied reassuringly. Link smiles, holding up a picket sign Wile E. Coyote-style that says "GOOD TO KNOW", then discards it. "Not that much of a talker, are you?" Makoto asked Link, who held up another picket sign that said "NOPE" while shaking his head.

"Well, background character or not…you and your friends are gonna have a fun time here." said Samus, smiling at the duo. The two high school girls smiled back.

The rest of day went along as The Phantom Thieves of Hearts explained their occupation: Stealing the hearts of evil, corrupt adults in order to change and reform society for the better. Response to this occupation was met with mixed reception: Fascination and bewilderment. But aside from that, the newcomers overall were met with welcoming words, regardless of their occupation.

**_(BGM Fades)_**

**_"If introductions have already been met with…how about I show our new fighter here where he'll be staying?"_** said Master Hand, as he held up a _looooooooong_ list of homes where the fighters were residing in. **_"Ah! An unoccupied room! How do you feel residing in a dorm above a bar?" _**Hearing this reminded Ren of living in the attic of Cafe Leblanc back in his world. But…an unoccupied room, he said? Looks like he won't be alone…

"I accept. But what about them?" Ren asked, pointing to his friends.

**_"I shall find resident for your friends as well! But we're currently focusing on you right now."_** Master Hand replied, giving a thumbs-up.

"Alright. Take me to this bar then." said Ren, putting a hand his hip.

Suddenly, a large beam of light appeared! Appearing from the light was the green-haired goddess, Palutena.

**_"Palutena, would you kindly take our newcomers, and our perfect-attendance crew, to the planet?"_**

"Absolutely. Come with me, newcomers!" Palutena stated humbly, as she tapped the floor twice with her staff, summoning large beams of light surrounding the Original Eight Fighters and the Phantom Thieves.

**_(BGM Playing – When the Moon Reaches for the Stars from Persona 3 (albeit quietly))_**

Both groups were now teleported in front of a second story building. "This is the building you'll be staying in." said the deity.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later." said the messy-haired teenager, waving back to his friends as he walked inside the bar. He was greeted by a tall, well-built black man. "I take it you run this place?" Ren asked, attempting to be friendly by lending out his hand.

"Yeah, I do. Name's Rodin. Are you a newcomer to this or something?" Rodin replied, then asked, shaking his hand.

"Yep. I was told there's an unoccupied room upstairs?" Joker asked.

"Bottom right. Go nowhere else." Rodin stated.

"Thank you, sir." Ren replied, walking upstairs and into the room Rodin him to go. It was a medium-sized room, with a white bed located to the top right next to a window on its left. There was also a TV in the middle left of the room. Ren began unpacking his suitcase, until he heard a knock on his door. The Phantom Thieves' leader walked over to open the door and was greeted by a small, yellow anthropomorphic dog (who lacked fingers and toes) and also by a tall, fully-bearded, bandana-wearing adult wearing a grey sneaking suit.

"Hello newcomer! It's so nice to meet you! My name is Isabelle!" said the pup, lending out a hand. Ren obliged to handshake while also giving her a pat on the head. Isabelle giggled in response to being patted on.

"'Sup, kid? Name's Snake. Solid Snake." said the man, who also lend out a handshake. Ren obliged to shaking this man's hand as well.

"So, are you two my roommates?" asked Ren respectfully.

"More like dormmates. Also, it's not just the two of us. There's another dormmate here, but he's currently off somewhere on a…_*sigh*…top secret mission_, as he claimed." Snake muttered annoyingly.

**_-FLASH CUT TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK DURING THE SUNSET-_**

**_(BGM Playing – A Fast-paced, Upbeat remix of the Gold Saucer music from Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged)_**

"You can do it, Cloud! This monster doesn't stand a chance against you!" Lucina cheered.

"HHHHHRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cloud yelled, spinning his body, unleashing a large twister upon the monster, which was a large serpent. The serpent was caught in the twister (which was larger than the monster), tossed into the air, then slams into the ground face-first in defeat. The audience in the stands roared in excitement as the spiky-haired man sheathed his blade, standing tall and proud in victory. "Yes! I did it!" The Buster Basher declared, smiling as he raised his fist into the air. Lucina in particular jumped off the stands and ran up to Cloud, giving him a big hug as a reward. "Don't any of my friends about this. Or your father." He begged to Lucina.

"Hehehe. I promise." The blue-haired princess replied, nuzzling her head against Cloud's chest. "Although I _did_ tell my father that I'd be hanging out with you."

"…Oh." Cloud gave her a concerned look.

"Oops. But don't worry, I'll tell him not to tell anyone." Lucina replied, giving her dorky boyfriend a reassuring smile.

**_-FLASH CUT BACK TO REN'S ROOM IN THE DORMITORY-_**

"But really, he's currently off somewhere with his blue-haired princess. That kid acts like he's gloomy, broody, and puts on a bravado persona all the time, but really, it's all to hide his sillier, softer, dorky side." Snake declared as he rolled his eyes.

"Kind of like you, Mr. Snake! You have that side as well whenever you approach Mr. Falcon or Ms. Aran!" Isabelle said cheerfully.

**_(BGM Playing – Title Screen from Persona 4/Golden)_**

Snake's face went red as he started speaking incoherently, fishing for excuses. Ren chuckled and smiled to himself, then thought "_Everybody here seems really nice. I think I'm going to love it here._" To him, this was a _MAJOR_ contrast to the so-called "welcome" he received from multiple people upon arriving to Tokyo back in his world.

**_THE END_**

_I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making this! I'll admit, that writing this was rather difficult, but enjoyed making this nonetheless._


End file.
